princeoftennisfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Airgrimes/2014
New Template Hey I made a new template called 5000. If you made more than 5000 edits on the wiki you can use it. I also made one for admin too. Those tag things XD Chinkycandie (talk) 09:07, July 10, 2014 (UTC) Thanks a lot man. Airgrimes (talk) 23:58, August 3, 2014 (UTC) Update So I created pages for the 3 American pages that were introduced. Edit if you know anything more. Also, I'm going to undo the edit you did for Atobe, since I already wrote that under a new sub-heading :P Chinkycandie (talk) 01:00, August 27, 2014 (UTC) Honestly, I really don't want to do too much for all these recent stuff since the story has been really messy so far. I'm waiting for the author to reach a stage where everything is totally clear in the story lol. So what you have is good for now. I'll step in once I can interpret things comfortably. Airgrimes (talk) 21:57, August 28, 2014 (UTC) Just asking, should we call people chosen for the world cup 1st stringers but sepearate them as HS and MS? Like make a category "High School 1st Stringers" and "Middle School 1st Stringers" and then combine it in the 1st stringers category. Chinkycandie (talk) 01:22, August 31, 2014 (UTC) So far, the author hasn't even bothered to explain the concepts of 1st String and 2nd String at this moment in time. So just leave things as they are in regards to who is in the 1st String or the 2nd String. It's very possible that Fuji and Shiraishi and co. are still 2nd String members but are being given the opportunity to play abroad. Airgrimes (talk) 22:46, September 3, 2014 (UTC) More Templates Hey, just letting you know, I've been working on navigation templates for music pages. So you'll see a list of edits by me, just implementing them. Chinkycandie (talk) 01:08, October 5, 2014 (UTC) When it comes to Music, you dont have to actually notify me. I have to admit, the Music section has become a key part and let's be honest, its all been down to YOUR hard work. You have 100% total say on how the Music section. Your efforts are real appreciated Airgrimes (talk) 20:24, October 9, 2014 (UTC) Hahahaha cool. It was just a notification of a long list of music edits. That's all :P Chinkycandie (talk) 23:47, October 9, 2014 (UTC) Locking Pages Hey, I've locked the high traffic pages to admin only edits. Horrible coding (they put info/photos in the wrong places/repeats), spam, trolls, are the primary reasons. Any page with more than 150 edits I'd consider high traffic. Also, I think it'll be a good idea to lock pages when they are complete. For example, the lyrics pages when they have Kanji, Romaji, and English lyrics. So no trolls can go on deleting the content. Chinkycandie (talk) 02:08, November 11, 2014 (UTC) That's definitely a good idea. Airgrimes (talk) 22:03, November 13, 2014 (UTC) The editor that's been messing up the pages lately is Mj.ahari. S/He isn't replying to any messages warning her/him about his/her edits or coding issues. S/He's just been adding pictures since last year, but nothing else. I've suggested blocking him/her if s/he doesn't repond to next message sent to her. ShikiKira (talk) 22:47, November 13, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for letting me know. Now that I think about it, I recognize the name and its definitely that user. I'll also and notify them as blocking an active user is the last thing I want to do. Airgrimes (talk) 23:49, November 13, 2014 (UTC) Chinky has already attempted contacting him/her, but so far no response. I wouldn't want to block them either, but the picture s/he adds are pics we can get on our own through screenshots. ShikiKira (talk) 00:16, November 14, 2014 (UTC) Yeah that's been annoying me. The user keeps uploading photos that aren't really usable for the wikias. Like, they'd even have the song lyrics from the opening theme on screen in the pic, or it'd have the TV station logo in the corner. I delete the photos when I have the time but it is definitely becoming a hindrance to our hard work we've put into this wikia. Airgrimes (talk) 03:28, November 14, 2014 (UTC) Mj also adds really low quality photos. Puts them anywhere S/he feels like rather than in the right section. And that person won't even bother to check if it meets the requirements of the wiki rules. Airgrimes asked her a question, pretty sure ShikiKira did too and Mj didn't reply to any of us. Its nice that person is trying to make contributions but its still messing up each page Mj contributes too. I'm usually the one who has to clean up her coding issues since I'm on so often. Chinkycandie (talk) 03:48, November 14, 2014 (UTC) Mj came back :| More low quality pictures. Still didn't reply to my warning message. I've been locking every page this person edits to admin only. Chinkycandie (talk) 05:27, December 26, 2014 (UTC) Category:Archive